So Shy
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Originally Jonas Brother fanfic. Nate oneshot. Lindsey's so shy, but she's decided to just get it out and tell him. But can she really managed to say the actual words?


**Woot! Another oneshot. Great. Just what I needed! Yeah, write another oneshot instead of working on my REAL stories…*mutters to self* **

**Anywho! I don't know where I got this one from…it just came to me…Let me know what you think with even the briefest of reviews! Thanks! **

**And all of you should check out stories by ****, ****temari16****, and ****crazyblugirl ****and leave them all nice reviews! **

Lindsey tapped her foot nervously, attempting to ignore her sweaty palms as the last part of the Gray Brothers singing Tonight rang out through the large building. It was hard to remain patient. She wasn't sure if she wanted them to hurry up and be finished, or do an extra song for the fans so she had more time to gather herself.

After a few words to the adoring fans, she heard the brothers say goodbye and it wasn't long until the three sweaty boys came backstage looking pleased despite them being obviously worn out.

"Hi, guys." Lindsey managed to say cheerfully, shivering at the cool autumn air someone let in as they came in the door. Hey, guys? That's all she had to say? The three looked happy to see her though, and she was grateful for that boost of confidence.

"Lindsey!" Shane cheered, pulling her into a bone crushing hug before the other two followed suit. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought? Yeah, right. Lindsey forced to keep a frown from her face.

"We didn't know you were coming." Jason spoke up, "We could have had you come out on stage to say hi to our fans!" he grinned at her.

Lindsey's eyes widened and she was thankful for deciding not to bother letting them know she was coming. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if they asked her to come on stage in front of all those people. Probably puke.

The three brothers laughed at her reaction, knowing full well she hated that much attention. She had stage fright and hated meeting new people. Unlike the boys, Lindsey had practically zero confidence around others. Yet, she was there. And about to do something that went completely against her character. But she had to.

"So what made you decide to come?" Shane asked with a grin, "You're a crazed Gray fan at heart, aren't you? I knew it. You just wanted to see us perform. It's okay, we know you can't help yourself. We're just that good"

"I was disappointed you didn't fall on stage." Lindsey stuck her tongue out at Shane, "That's the best thing about your performing. Seeing you fall down." Jason and Nate laughed at Shane's mock shocked face. She turned to Jason, "That or see Jason do his little spinney guitar thing and lose his balance."

It was Jason's turn to pretend to be shocked. Nate raised his eyebrows expectantly. It was his turn, he assumed. He waited amused at what she would say about him, but suspicious when she didn't meet his eyes as she spoke.

"And you didn't drop your mic and break it, Nate." She went on, "I'm impressed." He had done that before. They were performing Burnin' Up and he didn't catch his mic when he threw it in the air and it broke. At least Big Rob had to come on right after that.

"Thank you, thank you." Nate bowed, "Hold the applause."

"No one was clapping." Shane pointed out in arrogance.

"We were-in our minds." Jason stated, and Lindsey laughed and ran her hand though her hair without even realizing. Nate noticed though. He noticed her hands were shaking. And she was shifting her weight.

Nate could tell she was nervous. He just didn't know why.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Lindsey?" Nate spoke up, and she looked at him. It was hard to keep from widening her eyes. She wanted to say no. But that would be dumb. She had come to ask to talk to him. But he wanted to talk to her. That should make it easier, right?

It didn't.

"Sure." She forced any anxiety from her voice as she shrugged, noticing the guarded looks on the other two boys' faces as she followed Nate. Just before leaving the room, she turned and mouthed to them, "What did I do?"

It annoyed her when they both half shrugged, shared a look and gestured for her to just follow Nate before they turned and walked off in the other direction. Lindsey wanted to pulverize them both.

Nate had never wanted to talk to her alone. Well, only once. And that was when she had done something wrong. He had gotten mad at her for not telling him that her parents were fighting a lot and she suspected they'd get divorced soon.

Then he found out. Lindsey had somewhat gotten in trouble.

_"Can I talk to you Lindsey?" Nate asked in a flat tone. She looked up from the video game she was playing with Shane and Frankie. She was getting majorly creamed by them both. _

_"Sure, go ahead." She shrugged, politely setting down her remote, "You guys play without me. Like it makes a difference"_

_"It doesn't." Shane said with a laugh at her, she stuck her tongue out at him before sitting back on the couch, waiting for Nate to talk. He didn't say a word, just stood there with his mouth in a tight line. It was giving her the heeby- jeebies. He could look really mean when he wanted to._

_What did she do to make him mad?!_

_"What's this? A staring contest or something?" Jason laughed at her and Nate, as entered the room and sat on the floor. He watched the two of them a moment, and spoke when neither of them moved, "Uh…I think Nate is winning? Since Lindsey isn't even trying? And you actually look kind of scared, Linny."_

_"He's creeping me out!" she stated in irritation, "He asked to talk to me and then just stands there glaring!"_

_"I meant alone." Nate stated what should be the obvious. Except it wasn't. Because he had never asked to talk to her alone. Ever._

_"Why?..." Lindsey stood up slowly, stepping around Jason, "I didn't do anything wrong. What did I do?" She followed Nate from the room, feeling strangely nervous and shaky._

_"Well?" Nate turned on her when they were down the hall in the bedroom, "When were you planning on telling me?"_

_"Telling you what?" Lindsey whispered, hating him being angry with her. Searching her mind, she couldn't figure out a single thing she had done to make him annoyed._

_"That you have to put up with your parents fighting. All the time?" Nate's expression changed. He just looked hurt and disappointed now, "I know you couldn't have been so ignorant as to not notice." He stared at her a moment. Lindsey sighed._

_"I didn't want you to know." She admitted._

_"Why not?" Nate inquired, "It's not your fault."_

_"Because." She shrugged and sighed again as she sat down on his bed, "Because you'd only feel sorry for me. Because I like to pretend my family's as perfect as yours. Because I was hoping they'd get past it and I wouldn't have to think about having separated or divorced parents…"_

_"Linny…" Nate shook his head, sitting next to her and touching her wrist, "You can't change it or pretend."_

_"See?" Lindsey whispered, "Now we have to talk about it because you know. Now you feel bad for me, and I don't want you to."_

_"How can I not?" Nate smiled, "You're our best friend. _My_ best friend."_

_"I don't want my family falling apart." Lindsey breathed, "I want to have a perfectly close, Christian family like yours." Nate pulled her close as he hugged her with a frown._

_"We'll be here." He said simply, "Like your family."_

_"Thanks." She sighed. _

_"Just promise me one thing?" Nate pushed her away to look at her with a grin. She nodded, "Don't keep huge secrets from me anymore?" Lindsey nodded again, this time smiling._

"Lindsey," Nate broke her from her reverie. She winced, but relaxed at his soft tone. He didn't _sound_ mad.

Lindsey searched his face, careful not to look into his dark eyes. Those warm, brown eyes she saw every night. In her dreams. She was careful not to look at his lips. Those perfect, soft lips that she felt every night. Pressed against her own. Lindsey was careful not to look too long at all. At the face that was branded in her mind and she thought about nearly 24/7.

"Lindsey." Nate repeated when she didn't answer. She blushed and blinked quickly to wake herself up.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" he asked with a chuckle, "You looked like you'd seen a ghost or something."

"I was just thinking…." She faded off, looking at the ground. About you, she added to herself. As always. Even when he was right there she daydreamed about him. It sometimes got annoying.

"What's on your mind?" he surprised her by asking, and Lindsey's eyes shot up to his face at the question she didn't want to answer.

"Nothing."

"You were thinking about nothing?" he teased. Lindsey shrugged, not missing the frown that appeared quickly, "Is everything okay?"

"Dandy." She forced a smile.  
"Liar." Nate said flatly. Man, he was good! She had nearly convinced herself everything was fine! But he wasn't fooled for even a second. Well, she had come to tell him. What better time then when he was asking, right?

Lindsey thought she was going to faint.

"No lies?" she whispered faintly, looking up at him cautiously, "No secrets?"

"That's how it goes." Nate half smiled.

"What if it's something you wouldn't want to know?" she asked timidly, knowing for certain he'd freak at what she was about to tell them. They'd been friends forever, and she hated ruining it now.

"What wouldn't I want to know?" Nate looked confused, but still suspicious.

"Obviously what you're asking me to tell you." Lindsey pointed out.

"Why wouldn't I want to know?" he pressed.

"Because it'll scare you out of your mind." Lindsey stated simply, "You'll be creeped out."

"What?..." Nate looked utterly confused now. She smiled inwardly. She loved when he looked confused. It was so cute the way his eyebrows rose and he didn't smile or frown.

"Look," Lindsey sighed, shifting her weight. She saw him glance down at her feet pointedly as she did so, letting her know he caught her nervous sign, "Why don't we just truce this one and forget about it?"

"'Truce this one and forget about it?'" Nate repeated thoughtfully, and Lindsey forced herself from holding her breath, afraid he would notice that too, "Is that even a real phrase?" was his random question.

"It is now." Lindsey said impatiently, "You knew what I meant."

"No." Nate shook his head, "Tell me."

"I don't remember ever swearing my soul's secrets to you." Lindsey commented, "I don't remember signing anything that ever gave you the right to demand what I'm thinking about."

"You did something wrong, didn't you?" Nate looked worried now.

"Of course not." She huffed.

"No, you're too much of a goody two shoes." He mused thoughtfully.

"Hey!" she spoke in surprise, "Speak for yourself."

"Can't you just tell me?" Nate asked in impatience.

"Not really…" she said honestly, "I don't know if I could get the words out."

"Is it that bad?" Nate's eyes widened slightly, "Just tell me you aren't in trouble at least."

"I'm not." She shrugged.

"Then…?" Nate thought for a moment, "Is there some one you know who can tell me?"

"No." Lindsey whispered, wanting to turn and run at Nate's persistence that she admittedly liked about him.

"Is there some way you can show me?" Nate asked in frustration. Lindsey froze. There was certainly a way she could show him. Could she do that though?

"…Yes." She whispered, and he grinned triumphantly.

"I swear I'm not being nosy." He assured her, "I just want to help you…You don't really want to keep it from me forever, do you?" Nate's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes begging her to say no.

"No." she breathed.

"Will you…show me, or whatever, then?" he asked hopeful.

"I…You'll be annoyed." Lindsey warned him, but he shook his head, "You'll get mad at me." She tried again but Nate never stopped shaking his head until she fell silent.

Lindsey didn't know where in the universe she got her confidence to move closer. She waited for him to push her away as she leaned against him, resting her tense hands on his warm shoulders. She waited for the instant that confused look on his face went away and he would understand-Lindsey swore she'd push away as fast as lightning and take off.

Nate understood fairly quickly and, just as she promised herself, Lindsey jerked away from him and turned to run, wishing she wasn't blushing so badly. It didn't go as planned though.

As if.

As if he would let her escape so easily.

"Linny, wait." She heard him whisper into her ear with a pleading tone, "Don't run away. I swore I wouldn't be mad and I'm not."

Who cared if he was mad or not?! She was humiliated and that was enough to make her want to get away! But his arms only tightened around her. Lindsey never thought she'd see the day she would struggled against Nate's grasp on her. But here she was, doing just that.

She felt the cold wall against her back, knowing that she was trapped. Nate had cornered her to the wall and she screamed inwardly. Now she wouldn't even have a chance to prepare to talk about this with him.

"Linny, don't cry." Nate sighed. She hadn't known she was until he whispered that and reached up to wipe her cheeks. It wasn't fair. She hated it. She hated herself. She hated her life. And even at the moment she hated him. So what if she wanted to run? There would be plenty of time to have this painful conversation later. They could talk tomorrow, next weekend…or never.

"Maybe I wouldn't if you weren't hurting me." She snapped, taking comfort in the look of guilt that came over his face. The instant he loosened his hold, Lindsey tried to run. His reflexes were too fast and he caught her easily.

"Am I really hurting you?" he demanded. She slowly shook her head no, "Do you really want to put this off?" Again, Lindsey slowly shook her head.

"I told you!" she hissed through her tears, "I told you that you didn't want to know! You didn't believe me!"

"I did want to know and I'm glad I do." Nate shot back in irritation, still pressing her against the wall, "Because now I know what's been wrong with you lately. Now I know what to say to make you feel better."

"Take your pick-there's plently." Lindsey tried to snap but only whispered, "'in your dreams', 'yeah, right! Not in a million years', 'don't hold your breath'- the list goes on and on."

Nate didn't speak, and Lindsey was stunned to feel him pull her against him in a tight hug. She willingly cried on his shoulder, letting her warm tears soak into his shirt. The warmth she felt coming through his shirt was comforting.

"Lindsey, I'm sorry…" Nate whispered in her ear, making her heart break into two million pieces even though she expected his words, "I didn't see. Or I would have talked to you about it sooner."

"I love you, Nicholas." She cried slightly against him still, clinging to him as if her life depended on it, "I don't know why, but I do. I know I shouldn't."

"Ssshh." Nate hushed her, rocking her slowly in an attempt to soothe her. It worked. Lindsey started to feel better She was even hoping he wouldn't act awkwardly around her despite the fact of her feelings.

"Are you done crying?" Nate asked with a small smile when she forced herself to pull away and look at his distressed face.

"I don't think I'll ever be." She admitted, feeling very small.

"You exploded without giving me a chance to say anything." Nate whispered, still keeping her against the wall, "You freaked me out. I paNateed." She only looked at him glumly, not saying that she didn't exactly want to stick around or hear his rejection, "Next time, give me a chance to tell you I feel the same way."

Lindsey didn't speak. She didn't blink. She didn't move. She didn't breath. It couldn't be real. She had to be dreaming now. What a pity. She had been hoping after this day it would all be over with and she could move on.

Nate frowned with wide eyes at her unresponsiveness, "I love you." He stated slowly, and clearly as if making sure she understood what was going on. Lindsey breathed again, but still only stood in shock as Nate rested his forehead against hers.

"Now that that's cleared up…" Nate still looked uncertain at her silence, "What was it you were worried about when we came out here?"

"I was daydreaming." She breathed, "Not worrying."

"Daydreaming in the middle of a conversation?" Nate chuckled, "What about?"

"I…" Lindsey hesitated. He loved her. She could tell him without being scared, right? So she could admit that she had been trying to convince herself not to kiss him right then and there? "You?"

Nate surprised her by blushing, "Me? I was standing right there. You didn't have to daydream about me."

"I was thinking about…" Lindsey frowned. Everything was going so fast, "I was thinking about your amazing eyes…and your lips…" she blushed. What was wrong with her?

"Against yours?" It sounded funny when he said it. Nice, but funny. He was making it a question. An embarrassed, but hopeful question. Lindsey nodded without a smile. "Good."

And Nate kissed her. Right there, backstage. Her. He kissed _her_. And all those nights she had dreamed it would be her that had to kiss him. She had thought it would be the only way to let him know how she felt.

Man, how she loved his warm, soft lips against his. Lindsey didn't know what she had expected. It wasn't as if she had imagined his lips would be rough and chapped. But it was more of an amazing feeling she had ever imagined.

Then there was the way he held her against his warm chest. As if he would never let her go. Ever. As if Nate would never even consider letting her get out of his sight. Lindsey sighed into his mouth and held him tighter too.

And how he smelled like sweat. She loved the sweet smell. His neck was damp where one of her arms wrested, and Lindsey liked to imagine that it was because he was just as nervous as she. But that was stupid. He had just come off stage and that was why he was hot and sweaty.

The feeling of his curls around her fingers-all she had to do was run her hand through his hair and the dark locks would wrap around her fingers. Even his head was hot and sweaty, but she didn't mind at all.

Lastly, his breathing. Every short, quick, nervous breath he took she could feel. Not a single rise or fall of his warm chest went unnoticed. Being so close to him, feeling him breathe as nervously as her.

She knew right then that they'd spend the rest of their lives together.

They were both in love.

**I have one things to say. Please review. Even if it's just saying you liked it. : )**


End file.
